henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Indestructible Henry, Part 2
Indestructible Henry, Part 2 is the eleventh episode of the second season of Henry Danger. It premiered on March 26, 2016 to an audience of 2.12 million viewers. Plot After Henry laughs and breathes fire, he quickly video chats Charlotte. He is about to tell her his new side effect, but Piper arrives. Henry tells Charlotte to come over and Piper kicks open Henry’s door. Henry hangs up and Piper begins looking for her headphones, which Henry had on the day before. Piper looks through his closet and she finds a Vomiting Vinnie doll. The doll pukes all over Piper’s face. Henry laughs at her and he begins to breathe fire again. Luckily, Piper doesn’t see him because the vomit from the doll got all over her eyes. She then runs out of his room to tell Kris. Kris wipes the vomit off Piper's face. Piper is making Jasper buy her ingredients for her dinner because the dogs had eaten her food. Kris suggests that they go out to eat for dinner but Piper refuses because she wanted everyone to eat their food. Charlotte arrives and Henry takes her outside. He takes off his shoe and tells Charlotte to tickle his foot. Charlotte does this. Henry begins to laugh and he breathes fire again. Ray then beeps Henry and tells him to come to Junk-N-Stuff. Henry and Charlotte go there and they find Ray next to a giant cannon, which was a working replica of the cannon that started the Battle of Swellview. Ray tells Henry to flip the closed sign to open and Charlotte finds a chain on the cannon. Ray plugs it in and the cannon fires at Henry. Ray and Charlotte see Henry unconscious and Henry, instead of dying, turns out to be okay. Ray smacks him with a drill and he finds out that Henry was indestructible. In the Man Cave, Schwoz locks Henry to a chair and tests him. He sees that Henry is fully indestructible. To see why Henry laughed fire, Schwoz takes out a bowl of guacamole and presses Ray's face against it. Henry laughs at Ray and breathes fire again. Schwoz concludes that when Henry was zapped with the densitizer's rays, it mutated his throat muscles which is why he laughs fire now. Ray thinks this is a good thing, because he might be able to melt the faces of bad guys, but Henry doesn't want to melt the face of any girl he was dating. Jake then calls Henry and says that Piper's dinner was about to start and tells him to come home quick or he would tell Kris that Henry said she smelled bad, even though he never said that. Henry agrees to dinner reluctantly, worried that he might laugh. Piper finishes making her dinner and Henry arrives. He tells Jake, Kris and Piper that as Piper worked hard to make the dinner, no one should make any jokes and just be very serious. Jasper would be coming later, and he was bringing his second-cousin, Dex Dunlop, who was a stand-up comedian. Henry begins to panic, as Dex begins to make jokes for everyone. In the storage room, Schwoz makes a molecular transducer so that Henry would stop breathing fire. However, there wasn't anything that could make the molecular transducer work without it burning out because of all the electricity it required. Charlotte suggests that humans conduct electricity but if anyone tried to go into the molecular transducer, they would be fried. But Charlotte says this wouldn't happen with Ray because he was indestructible. At the dinner, everyone finds Piper's dinner horrible and when Piper wasn't looking, they would put her tuna parmesan under the table. Dex keeps on telling jokes to everyone while Henry keeps on trying to keep everything serious. Piper later finds out that everyone was hiding their dinner under the table. Ray beeps Henry and he tells him to come over. He goes over and Schwoz tells him that his fire laughing would stop, but they didn't know whether he would remain indestructible or not. Ray goes in the molecular transducer and Henry in the densitizer. When the test ends, Ray does his impression of Schwoz taking a shower, which everyone (except Schwoz) laughed at. Henry laughs and no fire comes out. Schwoz then smashes a vase over Henry's head. Henry falls unconscious, meaning that he was no longer indestructible. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Minor Cast *Joshua Carlon as Dex Dunlop Trivia *This is the third 2-part episode in the series, and the second in Season 2. *This episode aired on Ella Anderson's (Piper) 11th birthday. *Omar makes a cameo at this episode. This is his first appearance in Season 2, and his first appearance without Gooch. *This is the third time where Henry and Ray appeared in the entire episode as themselves and not as Kid Danger and Captain Man, the first two being Invisible Brad and Henry and the Woodpeckers. *Joshua Carlon who plays Dex, previously played Oscar on Sam & Cat, another Dan Schneider show. *Dex, played by Joshua Carlon, mentions that he was going to some magic. This is a reference to his channel on Dreamworks TV called Junk Drawer Magic. *This is the second time Ray has caught Charlotte before she fell. The first time was in The Beat Goes On. *In the UK, the scene where Ray smacks Henry with a drill and Schwoz hitting Henry with purple glass, sleeping unconsiously is cut from the episode. *This episode reveals that Henry has ticklish feet. *It is revealed that Henry got a new Phone since the screen cracked in Indestructible Henry, Part 1. International Premieres *July 1, 2016 (Latin America) *October 11, 2016 (Spain) Gallery Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episode Guide